paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a stunt pilot
Pups save a stunt pilot NOTE: Here's another story in my chronological order. This story will have another OC debuting in it. Enjoy. Summary Aranda is excited because she gets to meet Ace Sorensen for the first time. While waiting for her, she finds out something she didn’t expect. But when Ace gets in trouble, she calls the PAW Patrol and after the rescue, Marshall gets a special guest. Characters Ryder Main PAW Patrol pups (some of them are mentioned) Ace Sorencen Margreth Aranda Janus (debut) Story It was a bright day without a cloud in Adventure bay and that was one of the greatest for Aranda. The cockapoo pup was jumping around and barking in excitement while her tail wagged like crazy. Ace Sorensen was coming to perform in the air show and she gets to meet her for the first time since Skye was taking her to meet the pilot. She turned to her sister, who was watching her with a smile. “This is the greatest day of my life, Skye! I get to meet Ace for the first time in my life!” She exclaimed happily. “That’s great, sis. I can see you’re excited.” Skye replied, giggling at her sister’s excitement. “Of course I’m excited, sis! I’m meeting someone who is a stunt pilot like me! You don’t know what it’s like to do stunts in the air!” she exclaimed. “Actually, I do.” Aranda stopped immediately upon hearing that. “Really? You do?” She asked in surprise. Skye nodded. “Yeah. I assist Ace in the air show whenever she comes. She’s my idol.” Upon hearing that, Aranda squealed in excitement as she tackled her sister to the ground. “You mean, I get to meet your idol?! Thank you so much, Skye! You’re the best!” She exclaimed, unable to control her excitement as she nuzzled her sister. Skye let out a few chuckles from the position she was in. “Hey, what are sisters for?” She asked, but was slightly surprised when she jumped off and reached out her paw. “Come on, I’ll help you up.” She said. Skye took her paw and Aranda pulled her up so she was back on her paws. “Thanks.” Skye said with a smile. “But yeah, she’s my idol. She doesn’t even know we’re related.” “Oh. Then, I bet she’ll be surprised when we tell her that we’re twins.” Aranda replied, wagging her tail. “I agree with you, sis. Let’s go get ready; she could be here any moment.” Skye said as both ran off to get ready. While they did that, Margreth was just coming into the Lookout with a tray of dog biscuits. Zuma loves these biscuits. It’s a good thing Ryder taught me how to cook. She thought and was right. Ever since she joined the PAW Patrol, Ryder taught her how to cook and now, at least twice each week, she bakes him a tray of dog biscuits with pieces of dog-friendly chocolate in them. She looked over to the TV and saw Zuma watching. Margreth walked over to him, put the tray down and poked his side with her paw. Zuma chuckled a little before turning around. “Hey, sis. Didn’t see you when you entered.” He said before sniffing the air. He smiled at his sister. “How did you know I love these biscuits?” He asked. “You would be surprised about how much I know about you, bro.” Margreth said with a smile as she took the tray and put it in front of him. “Go ahead while they’re still warm.” Zuma then ate one. He was glad it wasn’t regular chocolate; otherwise, he would have big complications. That’s another reason why he had such a caring sister. “Thanks. It was a good thing Ryder taught you how to cook, right?” Zuma asked. “Yeah. But even with that, I need to watch what I cook or bake. It would really hurt to see you not feeling well.” Margreth said as she nuzzled into her brother’s side. Zuma once again let out a few chuckles as he moved the tray out of the way before nuzzling back. While doing so, Margreth brushed her nose against his belly. “Hehehehe! S-Sis, thahat tickles! Hehehe!” Zuma giggled. But Margreth kept nuzzling him and made him giggle even more. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Meanwhile, Skye and Aranda were in Skye’s pup-house, playfully wrestling. Since it was still taking a long time for Ace to reach Adventure bay, they decided to wrestle to cut the time short. It would be Skye on top of Aranda and then the other way around. When they were finally done, Aranda was able to stand up, but Skye was all wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito since it was twice her size. “Sis, a little help here?” Skye asked. Aranda then smirked and pushed into that same blanket. Skye was a little confused about what Aranda was doing. “Aranda? Where are you? Can you even...?” Skye was cut off with a gasp before letting out giggles. Since she was unable to move her paws in a blanket, Aranda was able to squeeze herself into the blanket and tickle her without being interrupted by her pushing. “Hehehehehehehehe! That tihihihickles! Stohohohop! Hehehehehehe!” She exclaimed. Aranda then picked up the pace while at the same time using her tail on her hind paws. “Hehehaaahahahahahaha!! A-Arahahahahanda!! Stohohohohop the tickles and hehehehehehehelp me!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!” Skye exclaimed in laughter, shaking her head around as she tried to unwrap herself from the blanket, but it was no use. She was stuck and tickled with no way to escape. Even worse was when Aranda added up the tickling by rubbing her sister’s side. That made Skye laugh even harder. “Ahhhahahahahahahahahaha!!!Not sohohohohohohoho much! Aranda, stohohohohohohohop!!! Hahahahaha! Plehehehehehehehease!! Ahhahahaahahahahahahaha!!!” Skye shouted, already having tears running down her cheeks from so much laughter. Aranda then stopped and pulled out before unwrapping her sister. “Sorry about that, sis. I just couldn’t help it.” Aranda said, wiping Skye’s tears away while she was calming down. “It’s okay… sis. But if you… do that… again… then I’ll have to… get you back… for that.” Skye said in between pants. “Agreed.” Aranda said. (Scene Change:Skye's badge) About 30 minutes later, Aranda and Skye were waiting for Ace before they saw her plane. It flew over them before landing a little further from them and the engines turned off. Once they saw Ace, the two ran towards her. Ace turned to look at the two and for a moment, she thought she was seeing double, but then Aranda stopped. Skye, however, jumped into Ace’s arms and licked her face. “Heheh! Hey there, Skye!” Ace said with a giggle before she put her down as she asked, “But how come I see two Skye’s?” Skye giggled. “Ace, meet Aranda, my twin sister.” Ace was stunned. “A twin? Wow, so that explains everything.” Ace said before petting the other cockapoo. Aranda smiled and wagged her tail while thumping her left hind paw from how good it felt. Once Ace stopped, Aranda spoke, “Hi, Ace. Skye told me a lot about you.” “She did? That’s great. So are you excited about the air show?” Ace asked. “You bet I am!” Aranda exclaimed, wagging her tail excitedly. “That’s great. I’m going to go practice for the air show. I’ll see you later, pups.” Ace replied before getting into her plane and taking off. Aranda couldn’t contain her excitement as she bounced around while wagging her tail. Skye giggled at her behavior. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Two hours later, the pups were doing what they usually do. Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Rubble Margreth and Aranda were playing soccer while Ryder cheered them on with Skye next to him and Chase was the judge. While they were playing around, Ryder’s pup-pad rang. “Ryder here.” He answered. “Ryder, it’s Ace. I need help. I tried to do a loop-de-loop with the plane, but I collided with a bunch of seagulls. Now I have both wings damaged and I can’t do any stunt or land properly. Not to mention, my plane is going to run out of gas at any moment.” Ace replied. “We’re on it, Ace. No job is too big, no pup is too small!”Ryder shouted as he hung up before calling Robo-dog. “Robo-dog, we need the Air Patroller.” Ryder said, earning barks from mechanical canine. Once the Air Patroller landed, Ryder ran in and called the pups. “PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups shouted while Aranda and Margreth were confused. They followed the pups to the strange plane and ran in, with Marshall crashing into Aranda after tripping over his food bowl. “Whoooooaaaa!! Look out!!” Both exclaimed, but it was too late as the two crashed into the other pups. “Well, that’s how the puppy ball bounces!” Marshall joked, earning giggles from the other pups. However, as they lined up, Aranda and Margreth could see Zuma and Skye in different gear, but didn’t get to ask them as Chase spoke. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” “Thanks for coming aboard. Robo-dog, let’s go.” Ryder instructed. Robo-dog barked and took off as Ryder started the briefing. “Ace just called. Her plane is damaged and can’t land properly. Also, her plane is in danger of running out of gas. We need to save Ace and her plane.” Ryder explained, earning worried looks from Skye and Aranda as Ryder scrolled to the following icons: “Skye, I need you to fly over to Ace’s plane and keep it stable while we fix the wings.” “This pup’s gotta fly!” Skye shouted with a backflip. “Rocky, I need your tools to fix the wings. “Green means go!” Rocky shouted. “Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder shouted as Skye and Rocky deployed. Aranda looked out the window and her eyes went wide. Those wings look a lot different than what she had earlier. And she’s even dressed up differently. She thought and watched as Skye flew over to Ace with Rocky. Skye entered the second pilot seat and stabilized the plane while Rocky was fixing the broken wing flaps. “Thanks, pups. I probably would’ve crashed if you hadn’t come.” Ace exclaimed. “No problem, Ace. Let’s direct this plane to the Adventure bay beach.” Skye replied. “Okay, but we’re limited on gas.” Ace replied, watching as Skye turns the plane around and heads to Adventure bay. Eventually, Rocky managed to fix the wings, but the plane was going low on gas. “Ace, I don’t know if we’re going to reach the beach in time. The plane is low on gas.” Skye exclaimed. Rocky, who was flying alongside them, heard what Skye just said and activated his collar. “Ryder, Ace’s plane is getting low on gas. There’s a chance that it might crash into the waiter before it even reaches the beach.” He reported “Then we need to hurry. Do you have anything that can help, Rocky?” Ryder asked. “I always keep a gas canister in my pup-house. It still has the plane gas in it.” Rocky replied. “Great. If we can get that canister here, we can fill up the plane just enough for Skye and Ace to get to the beach safely.” Ryder said. “Yeah, but we need to get it fast. Also, in case you haven’t noticed, only Skye can go at such speed with her jets, but she’s still flying the plane." Back at the Air patroller, Ryder hummed for a moment and then snapped his fingers. “I know!” He exclaimed before turning to Aranda. “Aranda, be ready at the ramp. You’ll need to take over the controls while Skye goes to get the gas canister. “Let’s shred some clouds!” Aranda exclaimed as she ran to the back of the Air Patroller and the ramp opened up. Aranda could see Ace’s plane below her and she saw Ace ready to catch her. Aranda smiled and jumped, landing in Ace’s arms before she was put in the pilot seat beside Skye. “Hi, sis. Ready to fly this plane?” Skye asked. “You bet!” Aranda exclaimed as Skye’s pup-tag beeped. “Okay, Skye. I need you to fly back to Rocky’s pup-house and find the gas canister so we can fill up the plane. But hurry, we don’t know how much gas does the plane have.” “On it, Ryder! Raff! Supersonic jets!” Skye barked and her wings and jets come out before she takes off and kicks them to Mach 1, leaving Aranda shocked. Whoa! Supersonic jets?! No wonder she was dressed like that! And I never knew Skye was so fast as well! She thought while keeping the plane stable. Two minutes later, Skye returned with the gas canister and gave it to Rocky, who grabbed it with the claw arm. “Thanks, Skye! And just in time too!” Rocky said and poured the gas into the plane. After a few seconds, the gas indicator moved away from the empty zone and the plane was able to reach the beach, where it landed safely. “We did it! We saved Ace and her plane!” Aranda exclaimed excitedly. “Great job, sis!” Skye exclaimed as she and Rocky landed next to Ace and the Air patroller landed on the bach before Ryder and the rest of the pups ran out. “Thank you so much, everyone! Without you, I would’ve crashed into the bay!” Ace exclaimed. “No problem, Ace. Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help!” Ryder exclaimed. “Well, I better get ready for the air show tonight. See ya later, pups!” Ace exclaimed as she walked off into town. The pups got in the Air patroller and Ryder was about to do the same, but… “That was an awesome rescue!” Ryder turned around to see a Dalmatian pup with slightly more spots than Marshall on his body, except for his tail and his right front paw smiling at him and wagging his tail. “You sure were great out there! I’m your huge fan! Name’s Janus!” He exclaimed. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ryder. I’m guessing you’re a stray, huh?” Ryder asked. Janus nodded and looked down with sadness. “Yeah. Been that way ever since I lost my little brother. At that moment, Marshall stepped out of the Air patroller. “Ryder, what’s the hold up? We’re waiting for you!” He exclaimed. But before Ryder could say anything, Janus turned around and gasped in shock. “M-M-Marshall?!” He asked while his eyes were filling with tears. Marshall then looked at the other Dalmatian and immediately recognized the pup due to missing spot on the front right paw before rushing towards him. “Janus!!!” “Marshall!!!” Janus shouted as he did the same and the two Dalmatians ran into each other’s hug while crying tears of joy. “I missed you so much, little bro!” Janus exclaimed. “Same here, Janus!” Marshall replied, nuzzling his brother. (Scene Change: Marshall’s badge) Shortly after their hug, the three head into the Air patroller, Marshall introduced Janus to the rest of the pups, who were shocked to hear that Marshall had an older brother and Ryder offered Janus a home at the Lookout. Janus was so happy that he immediately accepted the offer and got a grey collar with a regular pup-tag that had his name on it and a paw print. Later that night, while Skye, Aranda and Ryder were at Ace's air show, since Janus didn’t have a pup-house, he was allowed to sleep either inside the Lookout or with one of the pups. “Can I sleep with you tonight, Marshall? Please?” He asked. Marshall smiled and nodded. “Sure, bro. C’mon.” He replied and headed to his pup-house with Janus following behind before both enter the pup-house. “Wow, it’s comfy in here. I can get used to that.” Janus pointed out before looking at his brother. “Marshall, I’m surprised that you’re a part of the PAW Patrol. What is your job?” He asked. “I work as a fire pup here.” Marshall replied with a smile. Janus smiled big time. “Marshall, I’m amazed. You accomplished a lot when we got separated. You’re the best brother I could ask for.” He said and hugged his little brother. Marshall hugged back with a smile before falling asleep. Janus giggled at the reaction and fell asleep next to him, finally happy that his brother was with him again. THE END Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Marshall's Family Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Older Sibling Category:Dalmatian Category:Dalmatians